A study of patients who develop glaucoma secondary to the growth of new blood vessels in the anterior segment of the eye. Clinical studies center on detailed examination and gonioscopy along with fluorescein angiography of the iris. Quantitative measurement of fluorescein leakage is made with a slitlamp photometer. Histologic correlation of the results of angiographic are obtained when possible by scanning and transmission electron microscopy. In addition, trabecular meshwork, removed at surgery for glaucoma, is being studied by scanning and transmission microscopy. Preliminary results have shown morphologic alterations in the meshwork compatible with increased resistance to fluid flow. Complimentary histologic methods will be employed to further characterize the changes noted.